The invention relates to an articulation damping device for use in an articulated omnibus comprising a front vehicle and a rear or trailing vehicle connected with the front vehicle by means of a turntable joint and at least two hydraulic cylinders or shock absorbers arranged between the two vehicles.
Such an articulation damping device is described in the earlier German patent application P 39 12 383.9-21 and its U.S. counterpart Ser. No. 07/492,764. By means of this device it is possible to produce a characteristic of the damping moment, in accordance with which a damping moment is built up even at a minimum departure from the straight ahead alignment of the vehicles and such moment increases sinusoidally with an increase in the angle of articulation or buckling.